The Other Side of the Glass
by Bianca PJO HOO HG
Summary: Kyra Rivers is in for a crazy year as District 4's new mentor. She has to deal with annoying Captiol writers, crazy new mentors, her best friends being sent into the Games, and so much more. *Sequel to The White Rose* *ON HIATUS*
1. My Bestfriend gets Reaped

**The Other Side of the Glass**

**Chapter 1: My Bestfriend gets Reaped by a Crazy Woman **

**Sadly, my brother stole my wireless Friday and Saturday for his new computer. I finally got it back today. **

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games are not mine.**

Imagine you're in your own world. Fish dart out of you're vision. You're hair makes a halo above you're head. Water is around you. You're in a state of peace and you know it won't last forever.

That's exactly how I feel….well ever since the Hunger Games. I hear a sound coming from above the water and I know I have to get out. With one last look around me, I do exactly that.

Ever since the Hunger Games, I made sure to go the Beach every day. My friends know that is where to find me, especially today, the Reaping.

With a shiver, I swim to the shoreline to see Fira calling me and wildly gesturing. She is probably the most loyalist person I have ever met.

"What time is it?" I ask as I wrap a towel around my dripping wet body.

"The Reaping starts in fifteen minutes, Kyra!" My mouth gapes open as I realize she is wearing her favorite tan colored dress and her sister's high heels.

In one swipe I grab my shoes and clothing and begin running down the streets. As I cross through the town, many people wave or chuckle as they go the opposite direction to the Town's Square.

I begin to feel nervous and my feet hurt as they are forced to run until I reach Victor's Village. My family's house was the first one on the left. The only one with a flower garden surrounded by the perfectly cut grass.

Everything was perfect here. The houses, the beds, the pools (which I refuse to use), ect. The only thing not perfect was the people.

My family is waiting for me in the living room, but I pass them to my upstairs bedroom. Shuffling through the closet, I find the poofy sea green dress that my former stylist sent me.

As always, it was over the top. Shoving my feet in the matching heels, I hop down stairs with one last look at the bright bedroom. My family all stare at me with raised eyebrows. I give a small, nervous smile. Dad shakes his head and we are on our way to the Reaping.

We only get there five minutes before it starts and I'm shoved on the stage next to Hercules, who doesn't even notice me.

I notice a few things though. The mentor is different. She has dark flawless skin, pin straight black hair, and an odd dress on that reflected the sunlight and hurt my eyes.

I directed my attention to the crowd. One of these people will be my tribute and I'll be their mentor. It brings me a strange feeling as I looked at the crowd more closely.

I used to be one of the people nervously chatting to their friends in the crowd. Just a year ago, I was the one who came here in hand with _him. _I remember the sound of my name being called. I was so lost in thought; I missed the entire Dark Days speech.

"I am you're new escort, Magikka. Its spelled M-A-G-I-K-K-A! So, how is everybody doing? I've always liked District 4, personally." The crowd gave a fake cheer for the new poor soul of an escort.

"Now, may the odds be ever in your favor and happy, happy Hunger Games!" She never abandoned her smile and enthusiasm. "Ladies first."

Magikka put her perfectly manicured hand into the glass bowl slowly, as if to make everyone wait even longer. She flicked her wrist before quickly pulling up a small piece of paper. Slowly, as if to keep everyone on edge, she unfolded it.

"Fira Odair"

**(AN: Yes, she is a relative of Finnick, his grandma's sister actually)**

The world seems to collapse around me. _Fira Odair. _The words repeat in my head. I feel faint and I'm about to fall when Hercules grabs my elbow, steadying me. I give him a small smile and he nods.

With a quick search of my eyes, I find a shocked Fira. The cameras must be focused on her larger-larger than they already are-blue eyes and blonde hair.

Almost like a clock turned on, I feel strategies filling my brain. Her interview angle could be innocent. She already looks angelic. But the thoughts sicken me completely.

I'm already thinking like I'm part of the Capitol.

With a deep breath, I look to find her sister, Katara Odair. I find her in the 18 year old section being held back by her friends. Her mouth is covered and she's struggling.

"Fira Odair." Magikka calls again.

Slowly, Fira begins to make her way up to the stage, just like I did a year ago. Still, shocked she falls silent next to Magikka.

"Any volunteers?"

Nobody volunteers and any chance of Fira making it disappears. It reminds me of a bunch of bubbles being popped. A future with _him. Pop! _Never being in the Hunger Games. _Pop! _Living a normal life. _Pop! _Never seeing my best friend in the Hunger Games. _Pop!_

"You sure are a shocked one." The escort says with a chuckle. I glare at the back of her perfect head before pulling my gaze to Fira again. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." Her voice is shaky as she speaks; she turns back to me as Magikka begins doing the routine for the boys. I give her a reassuring smile. It doesn't work and she turns back around.

I remember how we share a birthday; it was always two weeks after the Games, ironically. My thoughts are shaken out of my head as she yells the boy tribute's name.

"August Parkerstone"

Quietly, a fourteen year old begins his walk towards the stage. He has windswept brown hair and brown eyes. He doesn't show any emotion at all.

"Well aren't you adorable?" Magikka smiled at him. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." He says with an emotionless voice.

She turns back to the crowd with a huge smile. "Well, this year is sure to be interesting. Shake hands you two." 

The two shake hands quietly.

Magikka randomly chuckles. "Well, let the 36th Hunger Games begin!"

How can they begin when the 35th Hunger Games never ended?


	2. How to Break Into a Protected Room

**The Other Side of the Glass**

**Chapter 2: How to Break Into a Capitol Protected Room (Cry)**

**Super mad at my little sister right now for getting me sick (coughing on people is not very funny). Lost my voice for TOO long and I had to talk quietly while feeling miserable. (Rachel can kindly take the blame) Now, I'm back on the computer! (YAY!)**

**P.S. Can't wait for the Hunger Games midnight premiere. I'm definitely going! Who else is?**

**P.S.S. This chapter was hard to write because my cat's leg, head, knee thingy, and fur, was in the way. I had to keep scrolling up so I could see what I was typing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Being pushed into the Justice Building (as I call it) brings back memories and not necessarily good ones. I remember going in the elevator before I was brought into a red room. Many people came and went, but only one goodbye was really stuck in my mind and that was the one when Fira came. I haven't thought of a memory likes this ever since the Games.

_I sat in the room kneading my hand on my knees and sometimes fiddling with my trident necklace. My family has just left and the next person was coming in. _

_I was surprised to see Fira come in alone. Usually, all of the tribute's friends would come in together (or that's what I heard) to say goodbye, but there stood Fira with tears in her eyes. _

"_We don't have much time." She said in a rush. I didn't say anything as she sat down across from me. "The rest of the gang is coming in next." She gave a reassuring smile._

_It didn't work._

"_What am I supposed to do?" I asked. My emotions seemed so jumbled up, I felt like a human blender. _

_Fira just gave me a small smile. "Don't let anybody change you, not matter what. You're smart Kyra, use that as weapon. You also already have an ally. You already have the upper-hand."_

"_There will be Careers!" I protest while throwing my hands in the air._

"_When was the last time they had a smart Career?" Fira offers. "Look me in the eyes Kyra Rivers." She then makes me look her straight in the eyes. I stare into her blue eyes with hopelessness._

"_To win, you can't just have a brain. To win, you can't just be strong." She brings her right pointer finger to the side of her head before tapping it three times. "You have to be head strong."_

_We both laugh before the inevitable subject is brought up. "What about Cory?" I ask. Fira stares at me as if she can see right through me. _

"_What about him?" She says quietly. _

"_Only one of us can live, not both!" I throw my hands up once more._

"_You love him, right?" Fira said._

"_Yes."_

"_Then think about now and you can worry about later than." The door is shoved open and two tall Peacekeepers appear._

_"Time to go." One states in a raspy voice. _

_Fira quickly hugs me. "I'm coming home." I whisper in her ear as we hug. _

"_You do that." She replies. _

_With those words she exits the room. _

I don't realize I have been standing still for the last ten or fifteen minutes until Hercules starts shaking me.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Yeah." I shake my head. "I'm fine."

The sudden urge to do something stupid and daring makes me do my next action. I spin on my heel and begin to make my way to the elevator.

"Where are you going? Magikka will be here any second!" He yells.

"I have to go somewhere." I call without a look back.

"We're supposed to be discussing the plan!"

I turn around and begin to walk backwards. "We'll do it on the train." I shrug as I keep walking.

He looks at me like I'm stupid. "We're supposed to tell the tributes the plan on the train!"

"How 'bout you do that and I do what I want?"

He shakes his head as he gets farther and farther. "NO!"

I give him a "whatever" gesture before turning around. "We can improvise!" I can hear his loud stuttering as I push the elevator button. "Besides, we don't even know their strengths yet, do we?" I call behind me. He doesn't even try to stop me once I'm in the elevator.

The elevator ride is dull and boring and I find myself tapping my foot and wishing there is no more music to annoy me. Finally, the shining doors open to reveal the familiar style. Two rooms were on each sides of the hall and only a few people (who look like they're part of the lower areas in the District) are already lined up at one of the doors. Two guards stood in front of the doors and didn't make any eye contact with anyone.

I go up to the one with no people at it and give a smile innocent smile and put my hands behind my back.

"Excuse me." I call and make my voice go an octave higher. They both look down at me with raised eyebrows. Whoa! They are tall! They must be new to, because I have never seen them before.

"Yes, Miss Rivers." One says in a really squeaky voice. He has mousy blonde hair and is really thin. His huge eyes take up most of his pointed face.

"You do realize you're not supposed to be here." The other says in an emotionless voice. He has black spiked hair and wise blue eyes. His muscles are bulging and his features make him look like he is about to kill you.

"Yes, but may I ask if Fira is in the door behind you?" I give the squeaky one puppy dog eyes.

"Ye-" Squeaky toy begins but is cut off by the stare of Mr. Brick. "No, no you can't." He corrects himself.

"But, please!" I beg. "I promised our friends that I would tell her something IMPORTANT!" I whined.

"Can't you just tell us?" Mr. Brick asks.

I hesitate before replying. "NO! IT'S A SECRET!" The people at the other door begin to stare.

The two guards look at me like I'm a present that they don't want, but will have to deal with.

"Oh, please sir! It's URGENT!" I beg.

"I'm sorry, but we can't." Squeaky toy says.

What am I supposed to do now? I tried whining. I said the "magic word". I even came up with an entire story! What does it take to get pass them? I can't just randomly gain a magical power to teleport into the room.

Hmmm….Maybe, I don't have to.

I begin to whimper before wiping my eyes. I tried to think of a sad moment in my life (before the Hunger Games, of course). Hmm…the day my pet goldfish (Goldie-I caught him myself) died! The tears begin to flow. I was devastated that day!

The guards exchanged a look as I put my head in my hands. Mr. Brick sighed. "Come in quickly." He opened the door. "You only have four minutes!" Squeaky toy says before the door is slammed.

I smile, definitely a newbie. The older ones would've shot me on the spot.

Fira stood up and stared at me with wide eyes. "Sit down." I instruct. "We have a lot to discuss in a short amount of time."


	3. Headstrong

**The Other Side of the Glass**

**Chapter 3: Headstrong**

**I was super tired after watching the midnight premiere (the movie is great, but I'm not going into the details). It got me inspiration for several in the Games scenes and character personalities. **

**Since I'm on Spring Break, I'll be updating more often.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Fira has all attention on me. She doesn't even blink. I try to come up with something to say. I felt like butterflies where having a party in my stomach.

What am I supposed to say? You're going to die in a few days, so there's no point in trying to win? Wish you luck, don't die? The Gamemakers want to kill you? No, none of that will do. Something seems to slip in my brain.

I take a deep breath. "To win, you can't just have a brain. To win, you can't just be strong." I wink at her and she smiles at me. We both bring our right pointer finger to the side of our heads and begin to tap three times. "You have to be headstrong." She finished off in almost a whisper.

Fira seems heartbroken like she already knows her fate. She looks a cornered animal. Her eyes betray her pose though, they are strong and determined.

"It's going to be hard in there." I begin, my voice clogging up. "Don't give up hope, whatever you do. I'll help you from time to time, but you need to be the one to get the sponsors, otherwise you're dead." I didn't like being so cold about this subject, but there is nothing I can do to change that.

"Then, I'm already dead." Fira cuts in.

"No, no you're not." I smile. She sighs dramatically and I continue on. "Get allies. Make sure they're useful too. No Careers though."

"What do you think I'm going to do? Say 'hey, kill me in my sleep!' to the Careers or something."

I rolled my eyes and laughed until the door slammed open. "Out." Mr. Brick demanded.

I turn back to her. "See you on the train."

As I leave, our friends come in. Sadly, once I came back from the Hunger Games, we kind of grew apart. Fira is the only one that really stayed. But those kinds of things happen, they always do.

My brain feels like a pot cooking a bunch of thoughts. Fira may die (or go crazy), I have to go back to the Capitol, my emotions feel like a bouncy ball, there's a new escort, ect. Speaking of the devil, once I get back downstairs Hercules and her are staring at me.

"Are you done with you're little trip?" Hercules says with his arms crossed.

"Come, come." Magikka wildly gestures me over. "Time to go to the train. We must, MUST make plans for our little tributes!"

With an annoyed sigh, I follow, but not without one look back. It's up to me to make sure she comes back alive.

_~Line Thingy~_

The first part of the plan is, well, planned. I will be mentoring Fira, Hercules will have August. We will both help our tributes find their weapons and angles (in August's case). We all agree that Fira will have the innocent and young angle going on though.

Now, we were in front of the two tributes, which both were looking nervous. It's odd that I'm the same age as Fira, seeing that I have to be her mentor.

"Well, well, time to tell you your mentors." Magikka chimes in. "Fira, you'll have Kyra." Fira lets out a breath she was holding in. I smile at her. "August" The boy looked up. "You'll have Hercules". Hercules gives a little wave before crossing him arms again.

"Go get settled, dinner will be in exactly one hour." Hercules said. They looked at him confused. "Come on." They disappeared down the hall.

Magikka and I both look in opposite directions when she begins to talk again.

"Don't hate the players, hate the game."

I turn around, but I just see her walking down the opposite of the hall that the tributes took. Her heels click as she doesn't even turn back.

Something makes me unsettled, I felt like I should trust her, but why? Why should I trust her?

_Don't hate the players, hate the game_

Something told me that she wasn't referring to Capitol Chess (a game Hercules plays).


	4. Dinner, Death, and Other Nice Things

**The Other Side of the Glass**

**Chapter 4: Dinner, Death, and Other Nice Things**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games=Not Mine**

The bedroom set up is pretty much the same as when I was a tribute. There is a neatly done bed with two dark wooden tables on either side. The tables both have silver lights that are in some weird design. On the wall opposite of the bed is a wooden dress. In the corner of the room is a television hooked up to the red wall. It looks fancy compared to the Districts, but casual compared to the Capitol.

I make my way to the dresser and find more comfortable clothing (a sea green shirt that has "District 4" in big white letters and brown sweat pants) before plopping down on the bed with a sigh.

A lot happened today, _too much_ happened today. The events replay in my mind from the Reaping to the goodbyes. The stress seems to build on and on making me not want to do any of this. I had enough and the Games haven't even started yet. All these thoughts, surprisingly, are making me sleepy.

I must've fell asleep briefly because I am awoken by the smiling face of Magikka claiming that dinner has started. When I get into the dining car, August is holding a spoon up with his upper-lip. Fira watches before hearing my steps approach. I sit down next to her and she smiles at me before turning back to August.

"Like that will be a valuable skill to win." She said like she was continuing an argument.

"It is!" August claimed after setting the spoon on the table.

"Sure…" Fira rolled her eyes.

I gave a small chuckle. They both seem so innocent, in their own realities. It was as if they weren't going into a fight to the death.

"You keep telling yourself that and it may actually happen." I looked between the both of them. They were both so different, but yet the same.

From what I have seen of August, I have concluded that he is kind of goofy. By the glass cup he just knocked over, he is definitely clumsy. He seems care free as if nothing bad will ever happen.

Fira is a completely different matter. I know she can be smart, but yet she is way too innocent to dab into certain topics. She has always been in her own reality, not really realizing the world around her. She thinks way to fast for her mouth leading into jumbled words and sentences, her parents always playfully teased her for that.

But, they both are going into a fight to the death. They both have a young part of them-a part I miss from my self-an innocence that is just so…pure. They both don't know what they got themselves into.

Dinner goes by fast and we are shoved into the "TV room". As I get comfortable by Fira and Hercules. Magikka sits in the small fluffy chair Hercules sat in when I was a tribute. August sits on the other side of Fira.

The TV turns on to reveal a black background. The words "The 36th Hunger Games" floats onto the screen before "Stage 1: The Reaping" joins it.

The announcer this year is a short, young woman with red hair in tons of miniature braids. I tune out as she begins talking and then the Reapings begin.

From District 1 is two familiar looking people and then I remember when Fira and I watched the Final 8 interviews together a month or two after the Games because I wanted to see what they all said about me. The girl (Rosalyn Saval) has bright red hair and a jump in her step as she walks onto the stage. The boy (Grant Lewelyn) has dark brown hair and seems determined. They both were friends of Azura, a fellow tribute from last year.

I tense before they then go to District 2. The girl (Annabeth Fields) with large blue eyes approaches the stage with a look of pride on her face. A volunteer boy (Percy Grace) seems strong and indestructible, he will be a challenge and I know it.

District 3 has two people that are easy to forget. The girl (Yahan) may have the body of a thirteen year old, but by the way she walks, she has the thinking of a kid the age of six. The boy, Dexter or something, cries as he walks onto the stage.

I watch quietly as they replay our Reaping making me feel sick as they showed my expression when Fira's name was called.

In District 5, the tributes grab my attention. The girl, a blonde named Xena Panama, looked as if she is above the crowd. Her eyes show no emotion and she has the pose of a fighter. They definitely need to watch out for her. She may be fourteen, but age doesn't count in the Games. Ronald, a brown haired boy, walks with a swing in his step and a cocky smile on his face.

District 6 makes me want to raise an eyebrow like '_really?_' The girl, Vixen, has red hair and a sly smile. She makes no noise as she walks. She reminds me of a real fox or what pictures I have seen of them. Assassin doesn't look like an assassin. He is small, even for twelve years old, as if he hasn't grown up yet.

I begin to get goosebumps, thinking of chilling thoughts. How is Fira going to get out alive is she has to deal with all these other smart, brave, determined tributes.

District 7 has a weird pair. A volunteer girl with a brave expression walks on the stage. She looks as if she could be a part of District 1. Her name is Diamond, which I would have expected from a higher District tribute. The boy is twelve years old with huge overgrown buck teeth and long shaggy blonde hair.

District 8 reveals another strong girl by the name of Scarlett. She has a very overdramatic theme going on as she smiles and blows kisses at the camera. She seems young though. The boy is older with an oblivious personality as he trips walking onto the stage.

District 9 has a girl named Jada, who seems like she rather be in front of a mirror than fighting to the death in a bloody arena, and a boy named Jem, who is super quiet.

District 10 has a boy named Di Angelo and a girl Starr who both seem easy to forget as does District 11 with Dark and Bellatrix, and District 12 with Theo and Nymphadora.

After the closing, I still have the shivers. As the rest drift off, I stare at the blank screen. How am I getting Fira out of the Arena alive? There are so many other tributes that are bigger, faster, and stronger. Another question pops in my head as I stare at the screen.

What if August is pretending to be friends with her and then end up cutting her throat in middle of the night at the Arena?


	5. Welcome to the Freak Show

**The Other Side of the Glass**

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Freak Show**

**Reason for the no updates is because I've been pretty busy, major tests were going on last week, the week before that was drama club rehearsals until 6:30, and I was also lacking inspiration. Sorry, if the Victor years are messed up, I may have accidentally did the wrong number or something. I usually overlook things like that on accident. **

**And for the first time ever (I hate doing asking for reviews), but I would love to have more reviews in. *Wink, wink, nudge, nudge***

**WARNING: Filler chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

"As a Mentor, we have to be kind of like everywhere at once…especially when we're sleeping."

Kyra looked around at the other mentors as they studied her. Right after she was pulled off the train and showed the tributes where they go, she was pulled off to a large with all the mentors waiting for them to arrive. She remembered there names and faces from previous Games.

Sissy, a mentor of District 5, won the Games by pretending to be just a pretty face and then murdering everybody with a bow and arrows. She won the 34th Hunger Games at the age of fifteen. Her black curly hair was up and her dark skin was practically glowing. She was wearing a black dress that was revealing a lot more than it was covering.

Next to her, Chandler sat with a funny look on his face. He's the mentor of District 2 and won the 33rd Games by being a Career. He was wearing a black leather jacket, baggy jeans, and some black sneakers.

Alliona was next; she was the winner of 31st Games. She won by pretending to be a girl who used to be in the Capitol and then was stolen from her home to go to District 8. The Capitol people were so sad about her story; they spoiled her making her win. She was wearing her dark hair in a ridiculous up-do. A white dress started normal on the top half of her body but it turned into a tutu at the bottom revealing her Capitol go-go boots.

Felicity and Kat were next. Felicity was the winner of the 29th Games; she simply was a Career back then. Her brown hair was in a braid and a flowy brown dress seemed to make her look like she was constantly in the wind. Kat won the 28th by a knife and deadly flirting skills. Kat was wearing a pretty punk outfit.

Queen won the 32nd Games by kicking butt with a sword she stole from a dead Career tribute. She was extremely stubborn on TV. I wonder if she's like that now. She was wearing a small pink dress that clung to her tightly.

Weather, a man who won the first Hunger Games, sat with a beer bottle in hand and a nasty expression on his face. Claudia, a pretty girl with pale pink hair and stormy grey eyes, sat next to him with her feet hanging off the couch.

Stormy, a twenty nine year old woman, looked off into space as if she was transfixed with nothing in particular. I remember she won the 25th Hunger Games at the age of eighteen.

I finally turned back to Hercules who was looking at me as if I was supposed to answer a question.

"Did you not hear a word I said?" He asked.

I smiled sheepishly. "Maybe."

With a sigh, he sat down, not saying a word.

"Don't worry about him." A voice whispered in my ear. I turned to Sissy as she continued. "He had major OCD ever since the Hunger Games. All of his allies died after being unorganized and ever since then we have OCD Hercules."

My eyes widened as she put out her hand. "I'm Sissy." She knew I knew her name, but I think she just wanted it to be more normal.

"Kyra." I said as I shook her hand.

"So, Kyra, I heard about you're friend. Sorry, about that. Seems to happen practically every year though." She trailed off.

Queen then moved next to us. "Hey guys, want some chocolate?"

I said no, but Sissy took some. "So what do you think of being a mentor so far?" Sissy asked after swallowing.

"Well, I haven't had exactly the best experiences yet."

"Trust me, it doesn't get any better." Queen said as she threw another piece of chocolate into her mouth.

Maybe, I could get through this. With help, I can probably get Fira out of the arena alive. With help, I could probably survive this too.


End file.
